The present invention generally relates to document processing apparatuses which edit created documents and to computer program products therefor, and more particularly to a document processing apparatus which enables addition of a document using a free format with respect to a created document and to a computer program product for such a document processing apparatus.
When creating a document in a document processing apparatus, a user may request addition of a document to the created document, and the document processing apparatus must be designed to cope with such a request. The document to be added may consist of one or more characters, symbols or spaces, one or more words, one or more sentences, graphics and the like.
Conventionally, the document processing apparatus is designed to prescribe a document region in advance. The document is created by developing an input document in the prescribed document region.
When the user makes a document adding request with respect to the created document, the user is urged to specify a document position in the document. Where the requested additional document is to be added and then to input the document which is requested to be added. The document addition is made by inserting the requested input document to the specified document position using the same character size as the created document, without changing the character size of the created document and the document region of the created document.
For example, let us suppose that a word xe2x80x9csummerxe2x80x9d is to be inserted between xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvacationxe2x80x9d with respect to a created document which reads xe2x80x9cI am expecting to take a long vacation.xe2x80x9d In this particular case, a cursor is moved to the document position where the word xe2x80x9csummerxe2x80x9d is to be added as shown in FIG. 1A, and this document position is specified as shown in FIG. 1B by an insert instruction. Then, the word xe2x80x9csummerxe2x80x9d is input as shown in FIG. 1C using the same character size as the rest of the created document, without changing the character size of the created document and the document region of the created document, where the limits of the document region are indicated by the dotted lines in FIGS. 1A through 1D. After the word xe2x80x9csummerxe2x80x9d is input, an execute instruction is made, thereby resulting in an edited document which reads xe2x80x9cI am expecting to take a long summer vacation.xe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 1D.
However, according to the conventional document processing apparatus, the document is added with respect to the created document using a fixed format. For this reason, there was a problem in that the document cannot be added using a free format.
Particularly in portable document processing apparatus such as the so-called handy type electronic notebook, an input device is provided to input handwritten information. In such a portable document processing apparatus, the document is created based on the handwritten information input from the input device. But when using this input device, the user creates the document as if the user is writing on paper, and there was a problem in that it is sometimes impossible to create a document of a type desired by the user if the addition of the document is made using the fixed format of the conventional document processing apparatus described above.
Furthermore, when a correction is made with respect to the created document in the conventional document processing apparatus, there was a problem in that it is impossible to distinguish the corrected portion of the created document.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful document processing apparatus and a computer program product therefor, in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus and a computer program product therefor, which enable addition of a document element with respect to a created document using a free format.
In this specification, a xe2x80x9cdocument elementxe2x80x9d refers to data including at least one of a character, symbol, space, word, sentence, graphics and the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen detecting means for detecting whether a document region change request which requests a change of a document region is issued, and changing means, responsive to the detecting means, for changing a first document region on the display screen defined by the pointing means to a prescribed region defined by the pointing means changes when the detecting means detects issuance of the document region change request. According to the document processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to freely enlarge a document region of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the enlarged region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the created document is corrected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document region acquisition request which requests acquisition of a document region is and, setting means, responsive to the detecting means, for setting a first document region in a region defined by the pointing means when the detection means detects issuance of the document region acquisition request, changing means, responsive to the setting means, changes the first document region set by the setting means to a prescribed region to which pointing of the pointing means changes, and adjusting means, responsive to the changing means, for adjusting one a data size a data interval of a document element in a second document region, which is subject to change due to a change in the first document region made by the means, corresponding to the change in the first document region. According to the document processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to freely enlarged a region between specific characters of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the enlarged region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document region exclusive acquisition request which requests exclusive acquisition of a document region is issued, and setting means, responsive to the detecting means, for setting a first document region having no document element in a region defined by the pointing means when the detection means detects issuance of the document region exclusive acquisition moving means, responsive to the setting means, moves a first document element excluded by the first document region set by the setting means to a second document region at a document linking destination while adjusting one of a data size a data interval of the first document. Adjusting means, responsive to the moving means, adjusts one a data size a data interval of a second document in a third document region, which is subject to change due to the first document region set by the setting means corresponding to the change in the first document region. According to the document processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to freely acquire a document region having no document element input therein inside a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the acquired region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen detecting means for detecting whether a documented element delete request which requests deletion of a element is issued, and specifying means, responsive to the detecting means, for specifying a region defined by the pointing means when the detecting means detects issuance of the document element delete request. Deleting means, responsive to the specifying means, deletes a first document element in the region specified by the specifying means, and adjusting means, responsive to the deleting means, adjusts one of a data size and a data interval of a second element in a document region including the region which is specified by the specifying means corresponding to the first document element deleted by the deleting means. According to the document processing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to freely delete a portion of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a region to which data can be input is acquired between the documents elements which are not deleted and a document element can be added in the acquired region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer program product having a computer readable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for performing document processing which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document region change request which requests a change of a document region is issued, and changing means, responsive to the detecting means, for changing a first document region on the display screen defined by the pointing means to a prescribed region defined by the pointing means when the detecting means detects issuance of the document region change request. According to the computer program product of the present invention, it is possible to freely enlarge a document region of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the enlarged region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer program product having a computer readable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for performing document processing which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document region acquisition request which requests acquisition of a document region is issued, and setting means, responsive to the detecting means, for setting a first document region in a region defined by the pointing means when the detection means detects issuance of the document region acquisition request. Changing means, responsive to the setting means, changes the first document region set by the setting means to a prescribed region to defined by the pointing means, and adjusting means, responsive to the changing means, for adjust one of a data size and a data interval of a document element in a second document region, which is subject to change due to a change in the first document region made by the changing means, corresponding to the change in the first document region. According to the computer program product of the present invention, it is possible to freely enlarge a region between specific characters of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the enlarged region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer program product having a computer readable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for performing document processing which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document region exclusive acquisition request which requests exclusive acquisition of a document region is issued, and setting means, responsive to the detecting means, for setting a first document region having no document element in a region defined by the pointing means when the detection means detects issuance of the document region exclusive acquisition request. Moving means, responsive to the setting means, moves a first document which is excluded by the first document region set by the setting means to a second document region at a document linking destination while adjusting one of a data size and a data interval of the first document, and adjusting means, responsive to the moving means, a adjusts one of a data size and a data interval of a second document in a third document region, which is subject to change due to the first document region set by the setting means, corresponding to on the change in the first document region. According to the computer program product of the present invention, it is possible to freely acquire a document region having no document element input therein inside a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a document element can be added in the acquired region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer program product having a computer readable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for performing document processing which displays a created document on a display screen and carries out an editing process with respect to the created document in response to an instruction from pointing means for pointing on the display screen. Detecting means for detecting whether a document element delete request which requests deletion of a document element is issued, and specifying means, responsive to the detecting means, for specifying a region defined by the pointing means when the detecting means detects issuance of the document delete request. Deleting, means, responsive to the specifying means, for deleting a first document element in the region which is specified by the specifying means, and adjusting means, responsive to the deleting means, for adjusts one of a data size and a data interval of a second document element in a document region, including the region specified by the specifying means, corresponding to the first document element deleted by the deleting means. According to the computer program product of the present invention, it is possible to freely delete a portion of a document after inputting the document, for example, so that a region to which data can be input is acquired between the document elements which are not deleted and a document element can be added in the acquired region. As a result, it is possible to add the document element using a free format so as to create a document of the type desired by the user. It is also possible to indicate a corrected portion when the document is corrected.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.